Saving Swords
Saving swords is one of the main objectives in Sword Quest. The # of swords you have saved will trigger Quests, complete Collections, as well as help you finish your Seals. There is also another benefit of saving swords. For every 1 sword you have saved, you will get +1 AP & +5 HP in Arena. This can add up very nicely.(Over 300 swords in the game, that's an extra 1,500 HP){That's why you see players with over 4k hp}. While it is not a big part of sword quest, there is in fact a tiny storyline quest revolving around how many saved swords you have. (In fact, when you complete & accept a new one, it says "Sword Quest accepted". See, the title is there) Lemo or Rocky, depending on the players own gender, will challenge you to complete and save swords into your collection. At first it will be a race between you two, and then a challenge, and then she/he will only stand and support you, as your obvious talent at being a swords smith becomes apparant, and she/he is unable to keep up. As you complete more of these quests, you will receive a small prize. If you are unsure of how many more you need to complete. If you go to your Quest section, you'll see her or him to the left and above the bottom line. Note: The June 18th, 2014 patch changed the #'s for completing the various goals. Please update as you come across it. Also, the rewards as well. Saving Swords Milestones. *"You should start crafting swords right away. Your first goal will be to save 3 different swords into your collection. Remember to sell your swords too so you have money to buy more crafting materials." '3 Swords Goal' *"Good job! The trick is to keep on crafting!" *''Reward: 1,000 XP, 3 Smith Tokens & 3,000 Coins.'' *"Your next goal is to save 8 different swords into your collection. You have a higher chance of getting better swords when you have more friends hammering your swords." '8 Swords Goal' *"Well done! You are getting good at this!" *Reward: 1,000 XP, 3 Smith Tokens & 3,000 Coins *"This time try and save up to 15 swords. Sometimes you should sell extra swords for coins to keep on crafting more swords!" '15 Sword Milestone' *"Wow! You did it! You are almost catching up to my collection count!" *Reward: 1,500 XP, 5 Smith Tokens & 4,000 Coins *"I have 86 swords saved right now. Let's see if you can close in on that gap even further. Try saving up to 25 swords this time." '25 Sword Milestone:' *"I must say, you've improved so much! I am so proud of you!" *''Reward: 2,500 Exp, 5 Smith Tokens & 5,000 Coins''' *"I have 94 swords saved now. You are saving swords at a faster pace than I am, which is really amazing! Let me know when you reach 40 swords." '40 Sword Milestone:' *"40 Already? I've only saved 8 swords and you've saved 15? You have so much potential at this!" *''Reward 5,000 Exp, 8 Smith Tokens & 7,000 Coins'' *"You wouldn't listen even if I tell you to slow down right? Keep your momentum and raise your collection to 60!" '60 Sword Milestone:' *"People are starting to talk about the swords crafted by you! The diligence you've put into your work has paid off!" *''Reward: 10K xp, 10 Smith Tokens & 12K coins'' *"If you can collect up to 85 swords, then you will be recognized as a master smith" 85 Sword Milestone: *"You are more than capable of holding your own now! You seem to have developed your own unique style!" *''Reward: 12K Exp, 8 Smith Tokens & 18K Coins.'' * "My creativity has hit a bottleneck recently. I am in desperate need of inspiration. You don't seem to have this problem. Let's see if you can save 110 swords." 110 Sword Milestone: * "You did it! I am actually very excited to see you almost catching up to my sword count." * Reward: 25K Exp, 10 Smith Tokens & 25K Coins. *"We only get motivated with these kinds of competition! I have 120 swords now. See if you can reach 135 before I do!" '135 Sword Milestone:' *"So close! I managed to save 2 more swords than you! Good job though, I know I had a head start this time!" *''Reward: 40K Exp, 10 Smith Tokens & 35K Coins'' *"Since we have almost the same amount of swords saved, this will be interesting. Let's set our goals at 160 this time!" '160 Sword Milestone:' *"You beat me! I am still 3 swords short of 160!" *''Reward 50K Exp, 50K Coins, & 10 Smith Tokens'' *"Apparently there is nothing more I can teach you. Let's work together and see how far we can go! Shall we aim for 190 this time?" '190 Sword Milestone:' *Nice! You have reached 200! I'm getting goosebumps! *''Reward: 120K Exp & 120K Coins'' *"You wouldn't wanna stop now, would you?" 'Race to 220:' *Oh my God! This is so amazing! I am so glad to be here watching you make history! *Reward: 70k Exp & 70k Coins +15 Tokens *"I am actually making good progress myself with 187 swords saved. But you are just in another league of your own! Let's see if reaching 250 swords will be a problem for you." 'Race to 250:' *"And there we have it! EVEN MORE SWORDS! I am speachless..." *Reward 175,000 Exp & 175,000 Coins *"I think of your progress everyday. Your continual improvement excites me more than anything else now! I think you might be able to achieve the legendary swordsmith status. Let's try to get to 280 swords!" 'Race to 280:' *"I can't believe this! The Collection Book is so full of swords!" *Reward 200K Exp & 200K Coins + 1 Divine Metal 'Race to 310' *"You are inarguably one of the best swordsmith in existence, and you don't seem to be stopping here!" * Reward: 100K Exp & 100K Coins, & 30 Smith Tokens